The Gift of a More Exciting Future
by JantoJones
Summary: A young Napoleon has left the army and is wondering what is next. (Written on 22nd November 2016, in honour of Robert Vaughn, on what would have been his 84th birthday.)


_So look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?_  
 _Look at your life, and what do you want to do._  
 _So look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?_  
 _Look at your life, you haven't got forever._

 _And tell me what really matters, is it the money and the fame?_  
 _Or how many people might eventually know your name?_  
 _But maybe you touch one life, and the world becomes a better place to be._  
 _Maybe you give their dreams another day, another chance to be free._

 _"Birthday" – The Cruxshadows_

…..

His stint in the army had ended and now it was time for Napoleon Solo to decide what he was going to do with the rest of his life. His father wanted him to take a government job, but Napoleon had no desire to get stuck behind a desk. He was a man of action, and in the army he'd always felt as though he was actively helping to keep the world safe. There was a big part of him which wanted to keep a hold of that. As he stood in front of his bedroom mirror, preparing for the birthday party his parents were throwing for him, he heard a light tapping on the door.

"Napoleon, my boy!" his grandfather, Augustus Solo, greeted as the door was opened. "Come and join me in your father's study before the festivities. I have a gift for you and as you're a man of twenty-four, I think it will be perfect for you."

Fifteen minutes later, Napoleon entered the study and found his grandfather sitting in aged, red leather, wingback chair. He had a glass of single malt to hand, and an ash tray awaited the burnt remnants of an extremely expensive cigar.

"Sit down, Napoleon," the grey haired man prompted, indicating the other chair. "I understand your father wants you to work in government, but I get the feeling that you want something which will stretch you more, as a person."

"That's right, Grandpa," Napoleon confirmed. "But I don't know what. I don't want to let Dad down, but I also don't see myself pushing paper for a living."

"You want something that will make the world a better place," the Senior Solo continued. "Something that will also give you a great sense of pride and accomplishment."

Napoleon nodded, wondering where his grandfather was going.

"Have you something in mind?" he asked.

Augustus poured a drink for his grandson and another for himself.

"I have a friend called Alexander Waverly," he explained. "I can't tell you exactly what his organisation does; because that is something you will have to learn for yourself. I told him all about you and liked what he heard. He was particularly impressed at how quickly you climbed up to officer rank.

Should you accept his offer, you will have to go through a period of rigorous training. Once you pass this you will find yourself travelling all over the globe, making a difference to people's lives. I must warn you, however, that it is dangerous. The risks to you will be high, but Alexander agrees that you are exactly the type of person his organisation needs."

"You can't tell me what this man does, but you're encouraging me to ask him for a job," the younger Solo stated, with a little incredulity. "Can you at least tell me what it's called?"

"The United Network Command for Law and Enforcement. UNCLE for short."

Napoleon leaned back in the chair, causing the leather to creak, and sipped on his drink. He trusted his Grandpa's judgement implicitly, and was certain he would never be steered wrong by him.

"Okay, Grandpa," he said, after a few more moments of thought. "I suppose it can't do any harm to find out what this Waverly has got to offer."

"Excellent," Augustus enthused. "You have an appointment to see him next Tuesday. This is the address."

Solo junior took the address card from Solo senior and began to wonder, once again, just what life had in store for him. He decided that anything would be more preferable than sitting at a desk. He had never been a big fan of anything involving paperwork.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"You're very welcome, my boy. Happy birthday!"


End file.
